In My Mind
by Delandora
Summary: While dealing with a horrible past, Bella meets the dark and dominant vampire, Edward Masen. Will his graphic, horrible nature and possessive companionship make her feel normal? Dark themes/language/lemons. ExB/AU/OOC. Darkward Vampfic Contest Entry.


**Darkward Vampfic Contest**

**Title: In My Mind**

**Pen name: Delandora**

**Beta: wisdomous**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with it. I do however own the plot line to this story and the poem. No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: This is my entry for the Darkward Vampfic One-Shot Contest. I've never written a vamp fic before, so I guess we'll see how this goes. You will read from BPOV and then third person POV in this story. I've never written in third person POV either, so let me know what you think. This is rated M for extremely dark and graphic themes, language and lemons. You've been warned. Thanks to wisdomous, my beta for doing this, once again, on such short notice. Enjoy!**

* * *

_There's a man that lingers in the shadows;  
he doesn't know I see.  
He waits until it's night to walk.  
One day he'll come for me._

_Somehow I feel secure,  
not scared like I should be;  
for I feel him watching every night,  
watching over me._

_I feel his presence beside me  
as I wake this faithful day;  
a note that said come find me  
I'll take you far away._

_As light turns to dark I walk  
to the place I know he stands.  
I look up to see before me  
the shadows; a perfect man._

_My love's engulfed by darkness  
as I stand here in the light.  
He's waiting for the day to turn  
completely into night._

_There's a man that lingers in the shadows;  
now he knows I see.  
He'll wait until it's night to walk  
and finally come for me._

_Title: The Shadows  
Author: Delandora  
_

~//~

**~*BPOV*~ **

The sun peeked through the white painted bars of my window, warming my face and waking me from my slumber. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision while I thought of last night. I saw him again, outside my window in the shadows watching me like he's done every night for almost three weeks now. I never see his face, but I know without a doubt that it's him. _Edward._I hadn't seen Edward Masen in three months. The day they brought me here was the last time before he started showing up again a little less than a month ago.

The day they brought me here is a day I will never forget. They took him away from me. I met Edward a month before the incident, the day after the start of my junior year in high school. I was walking home from work and spotted a man lingering about the shadows watching me. I felt a chill creep up my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I felt drawn to him, but on instinct, I picked up my pace and wrapped my jacket tighter around my torso, fighting back the tremors that wracked through my body. The further away I walked, the more I wanted to turn back and go to him. I can't explain the pull I felt, but despite my indecisive decisions, I continued to walk faster out of fear of the unknown. _Better safe than sorry right? _

With my head down and my pace quickened, I continued to walk further away, removing my hands from the front pockets of my jeans to warm them with my breath. I cupped my hands around my mouth, breathing into them and turned the corner. I didn't notice the icy mud lining the sidewalk, and slipped, feeling my legs give out from underneath me. I tried to balance myself, but my body hit the pavement instead, landing with a loud thud. The knees of my pants had ripped, warm blood was seeping from the open wound in my leg. My hands began to hurt as the gravel imbedded deeper into my flesh the more I tried to prop myself up with my arms. I heard footsteps behind me and froze, all of the air leaving my lungs as I stopped breathing.

"Are you alright?" I melodic velvet voice asked from within the darkness. I nodded my head as he continued to walk closer and leaned down beside me. I was scared, the man that had been watching me was now right by my side. _Was he going to kill me? _The light from the street lamps illuminated his facial features and I gasped. He was beautiful. His hair was a disheveled strange copper color that resembled a penny; his skin pale white and flawless. But his eyes are what drew me in the most. Crimson, the color of blood.

"Let me look at your knees." He slipped his hands through the open holes of my jeans and ripped it down to my foot leaving my knee exposed completely. I winced as the cool night air hit the open gash on my leg. "I'm Edward by the way. Edward Masen." He traced two of his fingers along the cut, gathering the blood that was pooling from my knee.

"Bella Swan," I uttered, barely audible. I watched hypnotically as he raised his fingers to his nose and breathed in deeply.

"Your blood, it smells...exquisite." He whispered and lowered his fingers to his mouth, wrapping his beautiful lips around them and closed his eyes. I watched as Edward sucked the blood dripping from his fingers almost erotically before slowly removing them from his lips. His tongue snaked out to lick the remaining blood from the corner of his mouth and then he opened his eyes. The crimson in his eyes were deeper, redder than before. Love, lust, hate and hunger were the fiery emotions I saw smoldering within his eyes.

"Were you watching me?"

"Yes, Bella, I was." He intimidated me, but I wasn't frightened. I can't really explain why I didn't feel scared, but I wasn't. I almost felt comforted by this man. There was something different about him though, something that, on some sort of sub conscious level I was aware of. He was too beautiful to be of this world, and his skin when he touched me felt too cold to be alive. I swallowed and gathered the courage needed to ask my next question.

"Wh...what are you?"

"What am I, you ask? Well, that depends on how you choose to see me," he said, looking intently to my eyes. "You could call me a monster, but I prefer not to be seen that way. You could say that I was beautiful, but that doesn't entirely explain anything either, does it?" I shook my head and looked down to where his cold hand was lying gently on my knee. "Can you keep a secret, Bella? If I tell you, you can't tell another person...ever."

"I won't, but why would you trust me enough to keep that kind of secret?" I had no idea who this man was, and he didn't know me. I wasn't sure why he would trust me enough to keep his secret. I undoubtedly would, but he didn't know that.

"Something tells me anything I tell you will stay in that pretty little head of yours, am I right?" I nodded my head but didn't speak. "I feel drawn to you, Bella. I'm not sure why, but I know you can feel it too. You don't have the strength to want to stay away from me, anymore than I have the strength to want to stay away from you."

"Why is that do you think?"

"I'm not sure really, but I like it." He smiled a beautiful crooked grin and clasped his hands together. "Bella, I am a vampire."

"Vampire?"

"Yes, vampire. I am undead Bella, therefore, I never die. As long as there is blood to satisfy my hunger, I will continue to live forever." I was speechless. _A vampire? Was he serious? _He placed his hand to my face, and cupped my jaw. I shivered from the cold feeling of his touch as he rubbed along the side of my cheek with his thumb. "I wish for you to join me, be one with me, when you're ready. I've spent the last three hundred years alone and content, but now I long for something else; a companion. I know you're alone as well Bella, you have no one and you need me just as much as I need you."

"How do you know that?" I had never seen him before, there's no way he could know anything about my life. Did he know about my parents?

"I know everything about you Bella, that's all you need to hear for now. When the time is right, I want you to see me as I am, how I survive. I want to take your human life away from you and give you immortality. Will you be with me, Bella? Will you think about it?"

There was only one answer, one choice for me to make, and it would _not_ be no. I really did have no one at the time. My father had killed my mother just a few months ago. She was leaving him because of his drinking problem, and he just snapped, telling her, "If I can't have you, no one will." He shot her, right before shooting himself, and I saw the whole thing. No one would come near me because of that, afraid of me, afraid of something, I myself didn't do. I was sent to live with my grandmother just a few blocks over. Other than her, I was utterly alone in the world. No friends. No family. No one. So to have someone want to be with me, for eternity no less, made me feel incredibly needed. And I liked it. I looked at Edward and said the only thing I could have, the only real option..."yes."

I was comforted by the fact that I would no longer be alone. Alive or not, Edward was the only person I felt I had. And he wanted me, and my companionship, just as much as I did his. I didn't care that he was a vampire, that he had to drain the blood and the life from humans to survive. I mean, it couldn't be that bad, could it? Just like a lion stalking his prey, it was essential to survive. That's how I would look at it anyway, until I was proven otherwise.

He wrapped his cold marble fingers underneath my knees, and lifted me as he rose to his feet. He walked lithely to the corner of the alley next to us, and gently lowered me to the ground. "Tonight is not the night for you to see _all_ of me love, nor is it the time for you to join me. I will let you know when the time is right. Go home and get some sleep. I will come to you tomorrow and we can talk more about what it is that I do, and what it is to be a vampire." He pressed his cold lips to the tip of my nose and backed away into the shadows of the darkness.

I went home that night, feeling better than I had since the death of my parents. I wouldn't be alone anymore. But, if I were being honest with myself, Edward _did _frighten me slightly. I didn't think he would actually hurt _me_, but I didn't know how I would feel seeing him in the act of killing another person. Even if it was how he had to survive. I would just have to wait for the right time to know exactly how I would feel.

I wrote in my journal before I fell asleep that night. I relived my encounter with Edward in perfect clarity. I continued to do so every time I saw him. When the light of day was present, I felt that Edward was a dream, that he didn't really exist. My journals were always helpful in making me believe while he wasn't near me. Sometimes I wouldn't understand everything I wrote the night before, some things just didn't make sense. But, I chalked it up as the fog of incoherency that I felt when I was in Edward's presence.

Two weeks had passed and every night Edward came to me through my window. And every night I would write in my journal after he would tell me stories of the life he had lived over the past three hundred years. His stories were intriguing to say the least. He told me stories of Egypt, Paris and Italy. He had gone completely undetected by society, living alone all this time. No one ever knew he existed, until me that is.

He didn't remember his human life, so there were no stories of how he was turned, or what he was like before being a vampire. But that gave him more of a mysterious quality to me. After a few nights of him coming to my house, Edward's stories started to take on a more dominate feel to them. It seemed he didn't only hunt humans as a food source, but he also liked to torture and toy with his victims before consuming them. He would tell me of how he would stalk the unsuspecting human for days, find out where they would be at, what time, and with whom, before he'd lure them to their untimely death.

There was one story in particular that scared me the most at first. He lured a woman back to the place he was staying at under the guise of having sex. The woman was completely willing in that department, but didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into. The woman started to kiss him, stripping off his clothes as she did so. Before she removed any of her clothing Edward stopped the game and tied her to the rafters of the ceiling upside down by her feet. He told her that he wanted to play, so she would not die like the rest, instead, prolonging it and letting her bleed out.

He cut her face from the corners of her mouth to her ears, resembling a smile. He then slit her wrists and proceeded to explain in graphic detail that as she screamed from the pain of the cuts to her body, her face began to rip apart at the smile he had created. He also described how her hands shook uncontrollably and her fingers seized up into claws as the blood pooled to the floor. Without another word, he left her to die; alone and disfigured. He didn't feed that night.

"Edward, why did you do all that to that woman? I mean, you didn't need to do that to keep yourself alive."

"I wanted to Bella. When you have the power to torture, dominate or take a life, the feeling that comes from that is incredible. I have the power to take lives, and the power to grant immortality. Therefore, I have the power to do whatever I please to anyone."

"Why do you feel the need to have that kind of power over someone when you're already going to take their life?"

"If I didn't, they would think maybe, eventually, I would let them go. Which, most certainly won't happen. I make them fear me, and in cases where I'm bored, I play. It's as simple as that. Do you understand?" I nodded. I didn't really understand, but I wasn't a vampire yet either. Maybe when I was, I would come to understand a power that great. With that kind of power, who wouldn't do as they pleased?

As the following week progressed, my feelings for Edward had started to change from those of friendship, to love. I knew it sounded crazy to feel like I was in love with him already, only knowing him for three weeks, but I did. I told him so a week later, the night before the incident that brought me _here._

"Edward, I love you."

"I know Bella, as I love you. I think you're ready to see my love. Come with me tonight. Watch me at my finest. If you're still okay with everything, tomorrow I will take you away to be with me, where we will be the same." I got up from the bed and followed Edward to my window. We both crawled out and onto the roof. He jumped, landing without a sound, and caught me as I did the same. We headed into town, close to the alley where I first met him. It was about 9:00. Too late for a lot of people to be out, but Edward said we would find someone. Just about that time I saw a woman locking up the doors to the library and started to walk toward her car.

"Do you see that woman over there Bella, across the street?"

"Yes."

"She's the one I'm going after tonight. I want you to follow behind me. No one is around, so there won't be anyone to see what happens. Do you think you can do that for me baby?" I nodded and exhaled the breath I was holding, as we started walking toward the woman. I was scared, but the anticipation of what was to come was slightly exciting. I wondered what it would be like to watch Edward feast upon her blood, claiming her life as his own, and it both thrilled and scared the shit out of me to be a part of it. The woman opened up the driver door of her car just as Edward approached her. "Excuse me...miss?" She jumped a little at the sound of his voice, startled, and turned around.

"You scared me," she breathed, and held her hand up to her chest, resting it over her heart. The wind blew a bit harder, making her long red hair bounce around her tiny waist. She was beautiful, and didn't appear to be much older than me.

"What's your name?" Edward's voice was innocent, but held a certain edge to it that made her body tremble with fear.

"Um...Vi...Victoria." Edward stepped closer to her, their noses almost touching, and ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"You're going to die tonight Victoria." The woman shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, but Edward stopped her by placing a finger to her lips. "Shh...don't be afraid angel. It won't last long and it'll only hurt a little." Edward tilted his head back and laughed hysterically, momentarily removing his hand from the woman's face. She took off running towards the alley but didn't get very far. Edward ran and jumped, soaring past her and landed right in front of her path.

He wrapped his long fingers around her neck, and lifted her off the ground with one hand. "You stupid, stupid girl. That only made this more fun for me." The woman was struggling to breathe as Edward moved his hand roughly to the left, and then again to the right, releasing her. Her body was thrown into the air and tumbled to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Edward and I walked slowly toward her as she began to move, trying to get herself off of the ground. Her arms gave out and she lifted her head to look over her shoulder, and saw us approach. She screamed and tried to crawl on the pavement to get away.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"No one can hear you child," Edward cooed, finally reaching her. He stood with both legs at the side of her waist so she could no longer move. Edward crouched down, hovering over her on the balls of his feet and grabbed the side of her face. He lowered the top half of his body to hers and opened his mouth. I saw his tongue slide up from her jaw to the side of her temple, licking at all the blood that had accumulated there.

"What are you going to do to me?" Edward seemed to be concentrating, thinking of just the right words to say as he removed himself from her body, but still hovered above her.

"Well..." he paused, taking in a deep breath. "First, I'm going drain the life from your body by piercing my teeth through your jugular." He gently caressed his fingers along the pumping artery of her throat. "Then, while you're writhing in pain and screaming, I'm going to suck every bit of blood from your body through your neck until your heart stops beating and you are completely dry. How does that sound?"

Before she could utter another word, I watched as Edward once again lowered himself to her frame and opened his mouth. His razor sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight as he pierced them into the skin of her neck. Victoria's screams echoed throughout the empty street, but were muffled by Edward's hand clasping around her mouth. I watched the muscles in Edward's jaw clench and unclench as he sucked harder on her neck, taking more of her blood into his body and quenching his thirst.

Victoria's body shook slightly with tremors before stopping all together by the time Edward removed his lips from her neck. He stood up completely and turned around to face me. Taking a few steps from the woman's lifeless body lying on the road, he held out his hand. "Come to me Bella." I was slightly in awe of what I had just witnessed. It was a little easier to watch than I originally anticipated, but gruesome nonetheless. I was more afraid, however, that once I gave into him, and became like him, he would leave me. I didn't trust completely, that he loved me as he said. He started to walk toward me, closing the distance between us.

"What do you want from me Edward?" He slid his thumb from my cheek to my mouth, circling it around the shape of them. I felt goosebumps form everywhere his cold finger touched and closed my eyes. My breathing began to increase as I felt him slip his thumb between my lips and graze the bottom of my teeth. He slowly removed his thumb from the inside of my mouth, only to place it on my bottom lip and flatten it gently against the top of my chin.

"You" he breathed, his face just inches from mine. "I just want you." I felt the cool breath escape from his mouth as he exhaled onto my lips, his own latching onto mine in a kiss. The kiss started off slow at first, our lips molding beautifully to one another. He took my top lip between his, as I took his bottom between mine and sucked. I felt his cold tongue graze my bottom lip, slipping in between to find mine. Our tongues swirled around one another rhythmically, as the kiss grew more heated, intense with raw need. "You're so fucking warm," he growled, pulling his lips from my mouth. "I need to feel you, all of you Bella. I need your body. I want to feel my cock inside of you, showing you pleasure you've never felt before. Will you be with me Bella?"

I nodded. "Edward," I whispered. "Kiss me again." I simply couldn't help myself around this man. As if under some sort of addicting spell, I couldn't get enough. I should have honestly been afraid, and to some degree I was, but mostly I felt safe wrapped in the cool embrace of his arms. I couldn't explain it, but all the pain from the past I had felt disappeared the moment his lips touched mine for the second time.

He snaked his tongue out immediately, pressing it to my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him, and met his tongue with my own. The taste of blood was still eminent in his mouth as my tongue came in contact with the metallic rusty flavor once again. He pulled his lips from mine and trailed open mouth kisses along my jaw to my ear. "I want to fuck you now Bella," he said taking the tip of my ear between his teeth and biting gently. "Let me have you."

"You already have me," I breathed. He ripped open my shirt causing the buttons to fly in different directions, scattering throughout the alley. He spun us around, my back coming into contact forcefully with the brick wall. He cupped his hands around my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Once my legs were securely wrapped around him, he removed his hands and started to knead my breasts. I could feel his growing erection on my stomach as he pushed me harder against the wall, holding my weight up with the force of his hips.

"You're so beautiful, but the bra...it has to go." He bent his head down to my breasts and grabbed a hold of the middle of my bra with his teeth. With a tug, I felt the material rip from my body, the pleasure I was feeling overrode the pain. He flicked his tongue out from his mouth and circled it around my nipple, making me moan in ecstasy. The icy feel of his cool breath washed over my heated skin as he blew over the wet spot he created on my breast.

He continued his ministrations on my other breast, making my pussy ache with want, as the wetness pooled into my panties. I had never felt this drawn to a person before, nor have I ever been this turned on. "I need to be inside you Bella. I can't wait anymore." Edward helped to lower my feet to the ground and began to undo his pants. "Take off your jeans," he commanded. I did as he said and watched as he removed his own, releasing his hardened cock from the confines of his pants. He reached his hands to the side of my cloth covered hips and ripped the material that covered me. He did the same to the other side before pushing me up against the wall once more.

I hitched my leg around his hip grinding seductively, and tried to find the friction I so desperately needed. He dug his fingers roughly around my upper thigh and grabbed at my other leg, wrapping it around his lower body. I placed my arms around his neck as he lined his cock up to my entrance, rubbing it up and down with one hand over my slick opening. "You're wet aren't you," he growled, placing his lips next to my ear. "Who does this to you Bella? Tell me who this pussy belongs to."

I felt his cock push inside of me the exact moment I muttered "you." He dug both of his hands into the flesh of my upper thighs as he thrusted forcefully in and out of my body. "Uhh...Edward, harder."

"I'll give you harder, baby." He pulled almost completely out of me, but went back in deeper and harder than before. He moved himself faster, pumping in and out of my body forcefully, making my back slam into the wall with each thrust of his hips. "Uhh...God you feel so fucking good Bella." The sounds of our bodies sliding against each other were clearly turning him on. He moaned again and increased his pace.

"Fuck, you're so tight. I'm not gonna last much longer, I need you to cum with me baby." Edward thrust over and over into my aching core. I started to feel my orgasm approach and yelled out.

"Uhh..Edward, I'm...gonna..." My words weren't coherent sentences as I panted, moaned and clawed my way through the pleasure.

"That's it love...Uhh...that's it. Let go." He thrust into me two more times before shuttering and released inside of me. The combination of his orgasm and guttural moans brought me to my own release making me quiver up and down his length, as my breathing evened out. He brushed his fingers across my face, tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. I unwrapped my legs from around his body and he steadied my hips until I regained my balance.

"That was incredible."

"Mmm...indeed it was, Bella."He removed his shirt and gave it to me to put on as I slipped on my jeans. "I will meet you tomorrow. I think you're ready to be like me. Vampires, both of us together. Forever." I nodded and headed off in the direction of my house. The closer I got to my house, the more the fog that was Edward seemed to lift, and I couldn't believe some of the things I had done tonight. But it was too late now, I was far too invested with the feelings of my mixed emotions about him to stop. He would meet me tomorrow, and I would become a vampire. I had to be ready.

I quietly sneaked in through the back door of my house and went up to my room. I grabbed my journal, and wrote of the day's events as I had always done. After I was finished, I laid my head down on my bed, closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, exactly a month after I had first met Edward in that alley, the unthinkable happened, and my world changed forever. While I was at school, my grandmother went into my room and read my journal. Everything about Edward's and my relationship was on display. The sex, his stories, the human life he took last night. Everything. Naturally, she thought I was crazy and called a psychiatrist. By the time I got home that day, they were there to take me away. A psychiatric hospital is what they called it. I called it bullshit, they just didn't believe.

For three months I have been here. I took their meds and listened to everything they had to say, just biding my time, waiting for Edward to come back for me. Three weeks ago, I started to see him in the shadows again, this time right outside of my window. I woke this morning to find a note lying next to me on the bed. It stated simply that he was coming to take me far away, and to be ready. And I would be.

"Bella?" The sound of my name being called brought me out of my thoughts as I looked toward the voice of the person in my room. "Bella, it's time for your meeting with Dr. Cullen." Dr. Carlisle Cullen was the psychiatrist assigned to make me forget about Edward. He was one of many who didn't believe. I got up from my bed and followed the nurse with a name tag that read 'Esme', through the winding halls to Dr. Cullen's office. _This should be fun._

~//~

Dr. Cullen sat in his big, over-sized brown chair waiting for Bella to arrive. He thought her to be a very bright young woman, but also very troubled. She was brought in three months prior at the request of her grandmother. The woman had read through Bella's journal and discovered some very disturbing thoughts of vampires walking among us. One in particular named Edward Masen, that she seemed to have a severe sexual obsession with.

The stories were quite gruesome, and Dr. Cullen had no idea how Bella could think of these stories in her head. Of course he knew this was all a delusion, a series of hallucinations living within the depths of her mind. But trying to tell Bella that was a different matter all together. Then, of course, there was Victoria. Carlisle still hadn't managed to get Bella to believe what really happened to the woman named Victoria Johnson. He heard a light tapping on the door and looked up from the papers laying along his desk.

"Come in." Esme and Bella walked through the door of the office, and he motioned for Bella to have a seat. "Thank you Esme. That is all." The nurse closed the door with a soft click. The sound left Bella feeling trapped in the confines of the older man's office. Carlisle folded his hands together and interlocked his fingers.

"How are you doing today, Bella?"

"Actually, I'm really great," she smiled. The good doctor knew something was up when she smiled like that.

"Have you seen Edward lately?"

"Not face to face, but I know he was here. Today's the day, you know. He'll come for me soon and make me just like him." Carlisle took a deep breath and began to read through Bella's files, shaking his head slightly.

"What makes you think that, Bella?"

"I saw him last night, and he left me a note in my bed." Carlisle sighed, and knew that she must still be refusing her medicine. Bella had been seeing more of Edward for the past three weeks. The same amount of time that she had stopped the meds.

"Bella...you haven't been taking your medicine have you?" He still wasn't sure how she tricked the nursing staff into believing that she was taking them, when clearly, she wasn't.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" She was visibly upset. Her body moved further off of her chair and leaned closer to his desk.

"When you don't take your medicine, you start to see him again. That's why for the last two months he wasn't around. You were taking your meds then. Since you stopped taking them three weeks ago, the visions of him have started back up, haven't they?"

"You can't get rid of him with a pill, Dr. Cullen. He's real and he does exist, therefore he's not going anywhere."

"Bella, must we really go through this again?" By the look of puzzlement on Bella's face, he knew he would have to explain this to her again. "You need to listen closely to me, and don't interrupt. You will only understand if you listen to everything I have to say. Can you do that?" She nodded and Carlisle paused, thinking of the best way to explain this to her again.

"Bella, when you saw your father murder your mother, and then kill himself, something snapped inside your brain. The stress was too much for you to handle and preceded the onset of a mental disorder called Schizophrenia. You seem to demonstrate classic manifestations of auditory hallucinations and bizarre delusions. Edward Masen is one of those. He doesn't exist. You created him in your mind to feel comforted in a time you felt completely alone. Furthermore, vampires do not exist either. I believe you blamed that being to hide the guilt you felt after killing Victoria."

"I didn't kill anyone. I watched as Edward did, but he only did it to survive."

"Yes Bella, you did. You were the one that killed her. Every bit of the details were in your journal. The how. The when. Everything. Bella... you saw her in the alley on your way home from work. According to your journal, you sneaked up behind her and hit her over the head with a rock. When she fell, unconscious, you proceeded to repeatedly hit her in the face with that rock. I'm sorry, but Edward Masen the vampire does not exist. You indeed mentioned him throughout your journal. His stories, the intimate moments between you, but when it came to describing him killing Victoria, you wrote how _you _did it. Not to mention, you were caught on film by the camera posted on the outside of the store next to the alley you did it in."

"You are suffering from Cognitive Insanity brought on by Schizophrenia. You were so mentally impaired by your disorder at the time of the crime, you didn't know the nature or quality of the act you had committed. In fact, the only reason you're not in jail right now is because we've managed to prove so far that you are too mentally incompetent to stand trial."

"You're so full of shit," Bella sneered. "He does exist."

"If you take your medicine Bella, he'll go away and you can concentrate on getting better." Bella began to shake her head fiercely before she heard Dr. Cullen's door open. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw Edward standing in the shadows of the hall.

"Edward...I knew you'd come." Carlisle looked behind Bella to see that she was talking to his closed door. He shook his head sadly, and exhaled the air he was holding in his lungs. This was going to be a longer process than he'd originally thought.

"Dr. Cullen, would you close the blinds? Edward can't be near the sunlight." He knew it was unhealthy to go along with what she asked, but decided to appease her one last time so there wouldn't be an incident before he began re-treating her. This time forcing her to take the medicine by any means necessary. He slowly scooted his chair from his desk and turned towards the blinds. He twisted the handle of them, effectively closing off the sunlight that poured through the room.

"It's time isn't it," Bella asked. She saw Edward nod as he lithely made his way toward her. She stood up from the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me Edward, I'm ready to be with you. I love you." She heard him whisper that he loved her back and watched as he opened his mouth. His razor sharp teeth were ready to protrude her neck as he leaned in closer to her body. She felt the intense pain of his teeth pierce her flesh as he slowly started to suck the blood from her neck.

Carlisle watched in horror as Bella pulled a pair of scissors from her pocket and raise them to her neck. He tried to get to her, to stop her from taking her life, but he was too late. She plunged the sharp pointed object into the jugular of her neck and fell to her knees, the blood leaving her body with each pump of her heart.

Right before he saw the life leave her body, he heard her speak, barely above a whisper. "You finally came for me."

~//~

_My love's engulfed by darkness  
as I stand here in the light.  
He's waiting for the day to turn  
completely into night._

_There's a man that lingers in the shadows;  
now he knows I see.  
He'll wait until it's night to walk  
and finally come for me._

**A/N: Phew, that was a doozey yeah? I think she was just a bit mental. As for the case of Schizophrenia Bella had and all the symptoms, I researched wiki and came up with different causes and symptoms of the mental disorder. The diagnosis and symptoms I used are indeed real, and the insanity definitions are real as well. However I don't really know for sure if one can delude themselves into seeing vampires and kill someone, or themselves for that matter. But I'm sure it could happen. Maybe? **

**Also, the details I used for the woman that "Edward" killed were stuff I got from the internet. The cutting of the face like that is called a Glasgow smile. The face does rip the more the victim screams. Pretty fucking disturbing if you ask me, but whatever.**

**Now that my brain hurts from all the dark fic writing I think I'll go to sleep. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading! Vote for your favorite at ****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2032482/Darkward**


End file.
